The Sakura Children
by Allycat2090
Summary: Mikan's been gone for five years. Her classmates don't know she's been gone, thinking her two twin little sisters are her and Nobara. But when she comes back and the AAO starts back up again, what's going to happen? And how does love fit into all of this?
1. Chapter 1

Me: Ohayo minna-san!*Looks around room* Now where is she?

Rose: *walks in* Sorry for being late D-chan, Do you still need me to say it?

Me: It would be nice if you did.

Rose: Kay! D-chan **does not** own Gakuen Alice!

Me: Arigato! Now, on with the show!

Chapter 1:

No-ones P.O.V

Yue and Kira Sakura sat in Mikan and Nobara's seats, pretending to be them while there nee-chan and cousin were doing their mission, thinking back to when mikan made the request.

-----------------------------FLASHBACK----------------------------------------

Still no ones P.O.V

Mikan Sakura walked down the elementary's school halls. She opened class 1-c's door and walked in. The teacher looked at her.

"May I help you Miss Sakura?" she asked. Mikan looked at her.

"I just need Yue and Kira. Both will be excused from class for the rest of the day." Mikan replyed. The teacher nodded and the three Alice's left the classroom. Yue and Kira looked at their nee-chan.

"Is there something-"Yue started. "-we can do for you-"Kira countinued. "Mikan-nee?" They finished together. Mikan smiled and crouched down to their eye levels.

"I need you two to fill in for me and nobara again." Mikan said. The twins sighed befor smiling at her.

"Does hotaru-nee know?" Yue asked. When mikan nodded the twins sighed in releif. "Alright then, just come back safely." Kira said. Mikan nodded and kissed their foreheads. "Arigato."

----------------------END OF FLASHBACK-----------------------------------

They grinned evilly. 'Not anymore.' They thought in usion. Right as they thought it, Naurmi pranced in dressed in a full out ballerina costume.

"Ohayo my lovely little birds! Today we have 2 new students!" He anounced. 'More like 2 returnee's.' he thought. He poked his head out the door for a minute befor in stepped 2 girls. Yue and Kira jumped up and rocketed to the two women. "Mikan-nee!" they yelled. Mikan opened her arms and the twins crashed into said girl. A minute passed before mikan pulled away and looked at the heads of bronze and dark brown.

"How have you two been?" she asked. Yue pouted while Kira smiled. "We've been good but-"Kira started. "-Jinno-sensei shocked me for being late." Yue ended. They watched as Mikan's eyes flashed pitch-black before going back to Hazel again.

"I still have to report to Persona so you two have to explain." Mikan said. They nodded. Mikan looked at Nobara befor leaving out the door. Yue and Kira turned to their temporary classmates. The entire class watched as Yue's hair turned to bronze and her and her eye's turned and bronze color. Kira's black hair turned to a light, chocolate kinda brown and her eyes turned golden brown. Both girls shrunk to a middle schooler's height.

"Minna! I'm actually Yue Sakura, Mikan-nee's little sister. Alice's of Transformation and Fire." Yue started with the introduction. "Minna, I'm actually Kira Sakura, yue's twin sister. Alice's of Transformation and Water." Kira ended. Then they smiled at them. "We were just filling in for Mikan-nee and Nobara-chan while they were gone and we were glad to have worked with you." They said together. The class shivered. They were like little Anna and Nonoko when they came to the acadamy…except they were better at doing things in usion.

Befor anyone could ask a question, Narumi yelled "Free Period!" and walked out the door with the 2 middle schoolers. Nobody moved from the room. They all shook their heads in confusion and turned to Hotaru for a summery of what was going on. Hotaru sighed.

"Basicly, the Baka and Nobara who dissapeared 5 years ago to Alice Acadamy in America are the same Two who came back today, while the strange Mikan and Nobara were actually Yue and Kira." She said. Then she and Nobara left the class room. There was nothing but silence and everyone absorbed all the information.

Me: So how was it, yue, kira?

Yue: Not bad D-chan but why did mikan-nee's eye's flash black?

Kira: Yeah, why?

Me: You and the reader's who REVIEW will find out. I'm not up dating unless I get at LEAST 5 reviews, so 'till then, CHOW!


	2. Chapter 2

Ohayo Minna-san! I know, I know. What took me so long, right? Gomenasai! I had a HUGE case of writers block! But now it's gone, and the wait is over!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice, if I did, Natsume wouldn't be working for the Academy, Mikan would realize she loves him already, and Luna would be in hell by now. Now, enjoy the show!

* * *

No One's P.O.V.

Mikan walked down the High-school building's hallway, making her way to the High-school Principle's Office. Her boots clicked on the red tile, her foot-steps echoing down the hall.

On the outside, she looked calm, collected, and care-free. But on the inside, she was pissed. And not even her 7th sense of 'Home' could subdue her inner wrath.

'Jinno shocked my little sister. Persona lied to me.' played over and over in her head, pissing her off even more than she already was. "Persona you lying bastard!" she shouted, slightly glad to know she was the only one in the hallway. She growled and walked a little faster. Persona had told her that once she was a D.A. member, Natsume and the other members would be free of missions, only to be used if the AAO attacked, and the teachers wouldn't be able to touch her siblings. But he'd lied, cause Jinno shocked Yue. And THAT, the lie of her siblings, pissed her off.

"Mikan!" someone called. Mikan stopped her walking and turned around, watching as Ruka ran to catch up with her, Natsume absent from his side. She smiled slightly, waiting patiently for Ruka to catch his breath, before speaking.

"Ohayo, Ruka-pyon! What is it you need?" she greeted. Ruka huffed and frowned slightly.

"Where have you been? How have you been? Why'd your sisters fill in for you? Why were you gone? How long are you staying this time?" Truth be told, their were a lot of other things Ruka wanted to ask, but those were the most important ones. Mikan frowned and sighed, deciding she really wanted to get this over with.

"Alice Academy America, fine, didn't want you guys to think I had disappeared without saying goodbye, so no goodbyes were said, I was studying abroad, and I'm staying until graduation." she answered in a rush, and Ruka sighed, not even close to satisfied. Mikan decided to ask and tell the things she should have said moths ago.

"Ne, Ruka-pyon, do you remember what you said to me on my first day here, you know, in the Northern Forrest?" she asked. Ruka looked at her quizzically for a moment, the memory not coming to him. Then, slowly, his blue eyes looked at her with recognition and regret. Regret for what he'd said. He'd kind of been hoping she'd long forgotten that.

(1) _" You guys don't have to deal with having power you don't want." _Mikan watched Ruka's face carefully for any signs of pain. "_How could you EVER understand how Natsume feels?" _she recited, looking at Ruka with such intensely sad, and defeated, and black eyes that it had Ruka shivering and breathless. Ruka nodded and looked away from the dark look, uncomfortable with how Mikan's dead eyes never left his face, instead following the movement with her eyes.

"At first, you were right. I couldn't understand how it was, because I had barely known you or Natsume. Because I wasn't Natsume. But now that I know everything about yours and Natsume's pasts, as well as my own past, I understand. The pain, the crying, the loss of loved ones, I understand it very, very well." Mikan confessed. Ruka snapped his head to look at her again and really looked at her this time. And he decided, from her orange-stoned Alice Control Earing, (2) to the gold Alice control collar around her neck, to her black and empty eyes, that maybe, just maybe, she did understand their pain. But something still puzzled him.

"If you understand, then why do you still smile so-so happily? HOW can you still smile so happily?" he asked. And the smile Mikan gave him just then, had him shivering and wondering what had happened to her all over again. Because even her smile was fake and broken.

"For the same reason you smile for Natsume." she answered quietly, turning away to begin again her trek to the Principle's Office, looking at him over her shoulder. "Because I'm the only one who will smile for Hotaru." And then she was walking down the hall, leaving Ruka to think and wonder.

One thing he knew, for sure though, was that Sakura Mikan had changed. And, maybe, not in a good way. For someone said that the eyes are windows to a person's very soul. And Mikan's soul, was broken.

Yue and Kira Sakura followed Narumi down the Middle School's hallway, going to their new classroom. Yue huffed and glared down the hall, not at all happy with the arrangement, while Kira simply rolled her eyes at her sister.

"I don't see why we can't just stay in high-school." she sighed and shook his head at the ongoing debate between him and his 'daughter'.

"Mikan wants you two to have a normal life as much as possible while you're at Gakuen Alice. So, as your guardian, you'll just have to put up with her decision." Narumi told her, opening the door to class 2-A, and turning to them still standing in the doorway. "Wait out here, okay?" he asked. When they nodded, the door was slid shut on them.

"Goodmorning my little birds!" was heard in the next instant, making the twins snort and shake their head.

"Natsume-nii wasn't kidding. Narumi-otousan really is weird." Yue muttered. Kira snorted again. There was a moment of silence, then a "Come in girls!" was heard.

The twins walked in, and sweat-dropped at the glares, stares, and over-all sense of 'DOOM' (3). Yue frowned, Kira smiled, and both silently wished they weren't there. Yue started the introduction.

"Yue Sakura. Age 13, Special and Dangerous ability type, Alice's of Transformation and Fire, 3 star." Yue introduced nonchalantly. Kira smiled proudly at her older sister for not stuttering and began her introduction as well.

"Ohayo! I'm Kira Sakura, Yue's twin. Age 13, Special and Dangerous ability type, Alice's of Transformation and Water, 3 star." Kira called cheerfully. Both looked at the same time at Narumi, who smiled broadly and began announcing partners.

"Yue-chan's partner is Youichi-kun, Kira-chan's partner is Aoi-chan, and it is a FREE PERIOD!" Narumi called out, before prancing away like the misunderstood Gaylord he is. Yue scanned her classmates quietly and stopped on two particularly, making her grin.

"Oh my god, she did it. Kira, look." Yue muttered, pointing to two boys near the back of the room. Kira followed her sister's finger and let out a loud, gleeful shriek.

"Shiro-nii! Kazu-kun!" she exclaimed, barreling into the two boys, Yue following her. Two happy, surprised laughs were heard as two boys struggled to sit up with the girls in their laps.

"Dang girls. We figured you missed us, but this is just plain ridiculous!" a red haired, red eyed boy laughed. Kira frowned, stood up, pulled said boy up, then smacked the side of his head.

"Shut it, Kazu-kun. You don't see your best girl-friends in over 5 years and that's ALL you have to say? And here I was hoping you had actually missed me." Kira said angrily. Kazu sat back down in his seat with a chuckle, pulling her down next to him and kissing her head in a silent apology. Because, in all actuality, Kazu had missed her. They didn't say anything as they watched the other two still on the floor.

"Alright Yue, get off. Your fat is stopping the blood from running in my legs." A blond haired, blue eyed boy drawled.

SMACK! "**WHO ARE YOU CALLING FAT? IS THAT HOW YOU TALK TO THE SISTER YOU HAVEN'T SEEN IN OVER 5 YEARS? I'LL REMOVE YOUR GODDAMN EYES, YOU FUCKING JACKASS!**" Yue raged, fire dancing on her fingers. Kira held her older sister back from destroying their older brother and laughed, calming yue down and making her smile at Kira.

"I know how the two of you can make it up to us for being gone so long." Kira told them, hesitantly letting her sister go, as if she was afraid Yue would murder their brother. Before she could tell them though, a black haired, red eyed beauty wrapped her arms around Shiro's left arm, and was received with smiles.

"Ohayo Aoi-chan!" they greeted. Aoi smiled at her best friends, having figured out in year 2 who they really were.

"Ohayo Kira-chan, Yue-chan. Since the two of you are back, I'm guessing Mikan-nee is back." Aoi gathered softly. When nods were nodded, Aoi sighed in relief. "(4) Wagata." she murmured, and Yue, Kira, and Aoi shared the same smile before Kazu coughed behind Kira.

"So what was your idea, Kira?" he asked, getting the conversation back onto the main topic. Kira nodded in thanks.

"As I was saying, you two could take us out to Central Town. You know, to catch up and all that." she said. The boys thought for a moment, then nodded in agreement.

"I see no problem with the, since we all just got paid. But how are we going to convince Youichi? Yue can't go without her partner." Shiro questioned. They all shrugged and watched Yue stalk over to her partner.

"Oi! Hijiri!" Yue called. Yoichi didn't even look up from his manga book, opting to arch an eyebrow in an expression Yue had come to know so well from Natsume. Yue clenched her jaw at the familiar annoyance, and sighed at the boy who called their older sister 'Okaa-san'.

"Look Hijiri. Me and my friends are gonna go to Central Town to catch up. Problem? I can't go without you. You can ditch us when we get there, but I need you to come with." Yue told him. Yoichi considered it, then shrugged.

"Why should I?" He asked. Yue ground her teeth together, feeling the familiar headache coming on.

"Because I can't go without you, and this catching up thing is really important to me, cause I haven't seen my brother or his best friend in over 5 years. So please, Hijiri." Yue ground out. Yoichi thought about it, taking in the annoyed expression but the pleading voice and memorized the number on the manga page he was reading, shutting it softly.

"Fine. I'm hungry anyways. Just think of this as a treat to me." He said, smirking, though Yue didn't see it, too busy bouncing back to her friends.

"Lets go!" Kira laughed, and then they walked out the door. It was 5 minutes later when Yoichi's word sunk in.

"Wait." Yue said, and the group stopped walking. She picked her head up and glared at Yoichi.

**"WHO THE HELL SAID WE WERE BUYING FOR YOU, YOU LAZY BASTARD?"**

"JINNO! What the HELL were you thinking? Zapping MY little sister? I ought to fry you with your own damned alice!" Mikan raved, glaring murderously at her math teacher. Mikan, Jinno, Persona, Narumi, and the High-school Principle were all gathered in the Principle's office.

Mikan had coolly walked into the office, telling the Principle everything. He had then called in the three teachers to talk and witness Mikan's tirade. Jinno held up his hands in a motion meaning 'I mean no harm', looking genuinely scared for his life. And Jinno + scared = a very pissed off, very scary Mikan.

"Sakura, you know as well as I do that it was within my rights. Sakura was late for the fourth time, and I couldn't give her another detention, so I gave her a little more than a static shock." he explained. Mikan clenched her hands and simply glared at him.

"Shiro Neko." Persona warned. Mikan turned her glare to him and felt satisfaction bolt through her when he flinched just slightly. If looks could kill, Persona would be burning in hell. But no, Persona wouldn't back down, not to a 17 year old.

"Shiro Neko, if you have a fucking problem with your sister being shocked, shock Jinno and lets be done with this goddamn thing. Some of us have important things to do." Persona growled. Mikan smiled evilly and punched Jinno in the gut with an electric fist, sending him twitching to the floor.

Then she turned to her Otou-san, making sure to close her eyes. Narumi had never liked her black eyes, and some people knew about them. Persona, Narumi, The Principles, her siblings, her mother, Nobara, Jinno, Hotaru, and now Ruka knew. It was one reason why she always smiled. Because her black eyes were creepy and dead looking.

"Otou-san, I'm skipping the rest of my classes today." Mikan informed him. When she felt Narumi nod, Mikan marched out of the room and walked to her room across campus, her alice control devices going haywire from her emotions stirring up her alices. She walked up the stair, taking 2 at a time, and stopped in front of her room's locked door, fishing in her pockets for her key. She knew her eyes were hazel again, so she didn't have to worry about anyone seeing them, but she couldn't figure out why they turned black.

Whenever she was upset, sad, or in Mission Mode, they turned black. But why? And why Her eyes?

"Mikan." Mikan jumped, her head connecting with a hard object, and she held her head in pain, turning to glare at Natsume who was holding his chin.

"Geeze Natsume! Next time, make some noise or call my name or something!" she complained. Natsume rolled his eyes and watched her open her door with he key, following her inside and sitting down on her leather couch.

"I did call you, polka dots, but you never answered, so I called your name." He told her, watching her drop her bag next to the shut door and walk over to the refrigerator. Pulling out 2 mugs that he could smell was hot chocolate.

"Thirsty?" she asked setting the mugs down on the counter and unzipping her boots, throwing them, with excellent accuracy, at her bedroom door. When Natsume nodded, she place the mugs into the microwave and put them in for a minute. She waited a minute, then carefully got the now hot mugs out and walked over to the couch across from Natsume, setting his mug down in front of him and sitting down on her couch, taking a sip of her hot chocolate before she spoke.

"So what do you want, Natsume?" she asked, wondering why he was there.

"I want to know where you've been, polka dots." He told her. Mikan took another sip from her mug, as did he, before she set her mug down.

"I've been studying abroad with Nobara-chan in America." she answered carefully. Natsume frowned slightly, already knowing she was hiding something. He took a long sip of his mug, then set it back down on the coffe table between them slightly harder than he meant to.

"Then why did you not tell us? Why go through the trouble of having your sisters fill in for you?" he questioned. Mikan shrugged her shoulders.

"Figured the parting would be easier on both me and everyone else if no goodbyes were said. As for Yue and Kira filling in for us, I asked them to to keep you guys from feeling like something was missing." Mikan told him, shrugging again. He scowled at her for a moment, then made his face go blank again. sipping down the rest of his hot chocolate like she was. He eyed her alice controllers with curiousity.

"Since when has your Nullification Alice needed ACDs?" he asked. Mikan silently cursed herself, having forgotten they were even there.

"While I was in America, I accidentally Nullified some kids alice. Permanently." she confessed, hoping Natsume wouldn't notice the major holes in her story. He didn't. Mikan looked at the time and yawned, suddenly feeling tired. She picked up the mugs and dumped them in the sink, then walked over to the door.

"If you have no more questions, Natsume, then please leave, for I could use a nap." Mikan commanded. Slowly, Natsume stood up and walked to the door, Mikan opened the door and Natsume stood in the doorway for a moment. Mikan didn't rush him, though she desperately wanted to. Suddenly, he turned around and kissed Mikan, silently welcoming her back home. And it left Mikan breathless and wanting for more. And the jackass new it, cause he smirked and left down the hall, the smirk never leaving his face.

Mikan shut the door and held her fingers to her lips, a blush covering her cheeks as she turned off the lights and flopped down on her couch, knowing Hotaru or her sisters would be popping by before the day was done.

"Natsume no Hentai." she whispered, the blush still on her cheeks. She sighed and closed her eyes. "But I love you all the same." she murmured, before sleep threw her into dreams.

* * *

Okay! So, how was it? Pretty good huh? Yes, I had to add that little NatsuMikan scene.

(1) The sentence Mikan recites to Ruka was from Gakuen Alice Volume 1. It was Ruka telling Mikan, Hotaru, and Yuu that they couldn't possible understand him or Natsume.

(2) The collar around Mikan is like the one Eureka and Anemone wear in Eureka 7.

(3) Look at volume 1, when Mikan first meets her classmates, there was 'DOOM!' everywhere.

(4) Wagata- Often used for 'Thank goodness'

Well, there you have it! Now do me a favor and...REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! Click the button!


End file.
